


The reward

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: The High Priestess, the Dark Queen, and their favourite witch [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Canon Madam Spellman, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Lilith is just THAT bitch, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Unexpected Softness, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: “In fact...you’ve been such a good girl for the past three weeks...that I believe you deserve a reward.”You took in a shaky breath as you assimilated the words. If this suggested reward was to be the opposite of the punishment you had received a few weeks prior-“Would you like that, Y/N?”------Set after "The price of insolence" and in the same universe (though you don't need to read that, obviously)
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: The High Priestess, the Dark Queen, and their favourite witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027135
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	The reward

You let out a heavy sigh as you walked out of the last class of the day; Miss Dubois was probably the most knowledgeable witch when it came to ancient tongues, a great teacher, but describing her as demanding would be putting it lightly. You were exhausted, feeling almost dizzy after spending so many hours pushing your brain and your magic to their limits, probably doing so for the past weeks, in fact. 

You made your way up the winding staircase to the dormitory, kicking off your shoes and carelessly dropping your satchel to the floor before letting yourself fall onto your bed like a dead weight. It was quiet, all the other students seeming to still have the energy to go out and do whatever it was they would as the week had come to an end. You laid there, completely still and staring up at the patterns on the ceiling until you felt your eyes grow heavy. You shook yourself, sitting up with a faint groan as you thought a hot shower might do you good before retiring early for the night. You slowly undressed, wrapped a bathrobe about your body, slid your tired feet into a pair of slippers before grabbing a fresh towel from your trunk and trudging off towards the showers. You hung your robe onto a hook along with your towel, shivering as the cool air hit your naked skin. You stepped into the shower stall, clicking the door shut behind you before turning the water on to an almost scalding temperature. You let out a soft moan of pleasure and your eyes fluttered shut as the hot water washed over you, feeling the tension in your aching muscles slowly dissipating. You stood there for Lilith knew how long before quickly washing your hair and body, sighing as you stepped out and wrapped the fluffy towel around yourself. When you walked out, you almost collided with Sabrina, and scrambled to tightly hold the material to your chest lest it fall to the floor.

"Oh, Y/N! There you are! I've been looking for you."

She was panting, as if she'd been running around the Academy for a while, and you looked at her quizzically; you and Sabrina were classmates, one could say friends, but you weren't really close so you wondered what could have prompted her to look for you at the end of the day like this.

"My aunt Zelda asked me to find you and send you to her office."

You froze for a second; you hadn't broken any rules for the past three weeks, at least not that you had realised, so you wondered what the High Priestess might want with you. Memories of the last time you had visited her office suddenly flashed through your mind, and a shiver of excitement ran up your spine like a jolt of electricity; the sound of her gravelly voice and how the word  _ punishment  _ had rolled off her tongue, how exposed you had felt when she had ordered you to lift up your skirt, the sound of her cane as it whipped through the air before striking you hard enough to tear through your stockings, the deliciously painful sting of the rising welts, the feeling of her cool, soft fingers almost tenderly brushing over the bruising, overheated skin of your ass, how she had roughly pushed aside your soaked underwear to teasingly draw her fingertips over your embarrassingly wet cunt...

"A- alright...I'll go as quick as I can."

You stuttered slightly, and desperately hoped your expression wasn’t betraying how shaken you were; not that the rather self-centred girl would have noticed either way.

"Great! Oh, and by the way, we're throwing a party with Prudence and Nick tomorrow night. Will you be there?"

"Sure. I mean, I can't promise anything...this week has been quite exhausting for me."

"Of course."

She said in understanding and gave you a smile, which you promptly returned before watching as she ran out of the room just as quickly as she had appeared. You marched back to the dormitory, dried and dressed with a swift wave of your hand before making your way to the High Priestess' office, feeling a knot of anxiety forming in the pit of your stomach. You noticed some light filtering into the dark corridor from the door that had been left ajar, and took a deep breath before walking the few remaining steps, slowly pushing the door open to make your presence known.

"You wanted to see me, Directrix?"

"Oh good, Y/N, you're here. Yes, I did. And do come in, I can't have you lingering by the door indefinitely."

She said with an amused grin, and you blushed slightly, suddenly feeling utterly stupid, and stepped inside before closing the heavy wooden door behind you. The redhead took a deep drag on her cigarette as she leaned back in her chair, looking you up and down before fixing her gaze with yours, and you waited with bated breath for her to say something,  _ anything,  _ because the silence that hung over you felt almost suffocating, neverending, even if it probably lasted no more than a minute. She let out a steady stream of smoke through slightly curled lips.

“Come closer.”

You realised you were still standing by the door like a fool, so you exhaled slowly and walked up to the desk, fighting the urge to break eye contact, standing tall to seem more confident than you felt. Zelda Spellman was well-loved among the coven, and respected, obviously, but something about her made you feel so very small; you didn’t exactly fear her, but you were definitely intimidated by her, and the way she looked at you was quite unnerving.

“Forgive me, Directrix, but I...I don’t believe I’ve done-”

“Oh, no, you have done absolutely nothing wrong, Y/N.”

She quickly interrupted with a wave of her hand, then paused, as if purposefully letting you hang on to her every word to prolong your uneasiness. She took another drag, letting the smoke settle in her lungs for a few seconds before decadently blowing it out, as if it were second-nature, looking more elegant and attractive while doing so than she had any right to. She regarded you curiously as she noticed the way you seemed completely incapable of tearing your eyes away from her.

“In fact...you’ve been such a good girl for the past three weeks...that I believe you deserve a reward.”

You took in a shaky breath as you assimilated the words. If this suggested  _ reward  _ was to be the opposite of the punishment you had received a few weeks prior-

“Would you like that, Y/N?”

Her voice had become huskier as she asked the question -a mere formality, to be honest- with a smirk and a knowing glint in her eye, as if she could see the thoughts swirling in your mind. The way she would say your name when you were alone always sent a thrill down your spine for reasons you couldn’t quite pin down.

_ “Yes.” _

You confirmed almost inaudibly, and heard your blood rushing in your ears, your heart rate increasing ever so slightly. She hummed, almost as if this were a most banal exchange, then crushed the cigarette doubt in a crystal ashtray before standing up in one fluid, graceful motion. You followed her every move as if in a trance, while taking in her appearance; she wore a fitting black skirt and a matching blazer, over a silk, leopard print blouse with a knot at the collar, her perfectly curled strawberry blonde hair pinned to one side and falling over her shoulder like a fiery waterfall. She met your gaze and you felt your cheeks warm in embarrassment at having been caught, aware that you'd probably already turned a ridiculous shade of pink. You knew she knew the effect she had on you, and you noticed the corner of her blood-red painted lips knowingly twitch upward, though almost imperceptibly. 

"Now, I won't do anything you don't want."

She finally said. _I want you to do anything_ ** _you_** _want to me._ You caught yourself thinking, then quickly shook yourself and nodded your understanding, standing straight, hands clasped in front of you as if waiting for instructions. She rounded her desk, approaching you with smooth, almost cat-like steps, heels clicking on the hardwood floor, your current state making you feel like the sound was ringing in your ears, echoing through the room. She stopped in front of you, standing less than two feet away, then placed a hand on your shoulder, and you took in shuddering breath.

"Are you scared, Y/N?"

From the way she was regarding you, you could infer she would probably be sadistically pleased if you answered in the affirmative, but you weren't about to give her the satisfaction. 

"N-no."

The word came out low and stuttered, with a slight inflexion that almost made it sound like a question, betraying your feelings. But no, you weren't scared; your insides were trembling with anticipation, and you were...aroused. She smirked, then spun you around, making you gasp in surprise and almost trip over your feet, but she held you steady, slowly pushing you back until the back of your thighs met her desk. You stared into her eyes, noticing her pupils dilating and slowly taking over the beautiful green. She wordlessly untied the neat black bow around your neck, then started unbuttoning your white blouse as if she were unwrapping a delicate, fragile present, her gaze never leaving yours. You could hardly believe this was real; when she had implied there would be a next time, you had thought she meant for punishment only, that she would summon you and give you another caning if you showed an attitude again, leaving you wet and wanting afterwards, but apparently not. You found yourself wondering if she did this to other students, and forced away the rising feeling of jealousy and...possessiveness? It was absurd. 

She slid your top off your shoulders and draped it over the back of a nearby chair, then turned back to you, her eyes dropping to your ivory lace bra, humming her approval. She ran a pale, sylphlike finger up your stomach and your sternum, a dark painted nail scratching lightly and making goosebumps rise all over your skin.

"You're trembling…"

It was minute, but she evidently noticed, and it almost seemed as if she were surprised by your reaction. She cupped your cheek, affectionately caressing it with the soft pad of her thumb, and you automatically leaned into the touch, internally cursing yourself for doing so. She gave you a warm, reassuring smile that made your heart skip a beat, and you realised then that you would give anything to see that smile on her face again. 

Butterflies were furiously fluttering in the pit of your stomach as the High Priestess drew her hand back down your body, curiously looking down at your elegant black skirt that was just that side of too short before shifting her gaze back to your face.

"Did you dress up just for me?"

A blush crept up your cheeks, but in truth, you hadn't. You'd actually not even paid any attention to how you got dressed in your haste, but you nodded shyly nonetheless, with a faint glimmer of hope that it would make her happy.

And then, she took a step back, which immediately made you miss her closeness.

"Take it off."

She said, her voice suddenly commanding in a way that made the familiar heat of arousal pool in your lower abdomen. You obeyed, slipping off your black tassel loafers, somewhat embarrassed upon feeling the dampness in your underwear as you shifted to get out of your skirt and tights. You placed the clothes tidily beside your shirt before turning to face her again, seeing her unashamedly looking you up and down with an appraising look in her eye.

"Lovely."

You shivered, and it was somehow only then that you understood that there was no one else's approval you craved more than Zelda Spellman's. 

She stepped forward once more, reaching out to run a hand down your bare skin with a gentleness that was practically overwhelming. You winced as you pressed back into the desk hard enough to feel your tailbone, but did your best to relax against the spark of her magic against your skin, schooling your features to shield the split second of discomfort from her. You felt so exposed, especially considering she was completely dressed; and would certainly remain thus. Despite her earlier reassurance, you knew you were now completely at her mercy, open and vulnerable, but also knew you were giving yourself to her willingly, because there was no other place you would have rather been. When you heard her proposal, you had expected her to bend you over her desk, flip your skirt up, and fuck you hard and fast as if checking a task off from a to-do list, but no, this was...different, and slightly confusing. That fantasy coupled with flashes of the last time made your muscles clench involuntarily and take a steadying breath.

And then, her hand was between your legs, cupping you through white lace, making you entirely too aware of how wet you already were, and you gasped at the confident touch, resisting the urge to immediately grind into her palm. She chuckled darkly as she seemed to sense you were gathering every ounce of self-control you had in you not to move, a devious smirk forming on her beautiful lips; and oh how you longed to kiss her then.

"Well, will you look at that…"

If you weren't so turned on, you probably would have been ashamed, but she said the words almost playfully, with no ounce of derision, nor a snarky comment on your eagerness. You couldn't hold back a whimper when she drew two fingers up to your clit and  _ pressed,  _ without moving, the sensation almost painfully frustrating against your still covered centre. 

"Tell me, Y/N, how long have you dreamt of this?"

You faltered for a moment; how long? Your first thought it might have been after the caning, but no, it was from the very beginning.

"Since I first laid eyes on you."

You admitted assuredly, and saw her shiver almost imperceptibly, raising one perfect eyebrow, a look of genuine surprise contorting her features, which was frankly absurd in your opinion.

"Is that so?"

She asked, simultaneously pressed firm circles over your clit, and you drew in a sharp breath, your eyes fluttering shut for a second. Then, she stopped, and you snapped your darkened eyes open to lock them with hers.

_ "Yes." _

You confirmed in a whisper, looking at her pleadingly, too proud to beg - yet. She smiled at that and resumed her ministrations, observing your every reaction, and your soft moans soon turned into whimpers of frustration. She thankfully sensed this, and you gasped in shock when she almost violently ripped off your underwear, as if she were growing frustrated by the offending garment as well, and impatiently threw them onto the chair.

"Up."

In your daze, you dumbly stared at her for a second before raising your hips to sit on the edge of her desk, the cool wood against your heated skin making you shiver, and you blushed profusely at the realisation you would probably leave on it the evidence of what was to come. 

"Spread your legs for me."

Her voice was laced with arousal, and your heart swelled with pride at the fact this did at least  _ something _ to her. So you did as told, though casually enough as to not appear too desperate.

"Good girl."

You whined at the praise, and she repressed a low chuckle at that, in a knowing way that was almost embarrassing. She now stood between your legs, and the sudden thought of wrapping them around her clothed body and rutting against her until you were satisfied made your clit throb with want. She caressed the top of your thighs, then inward, up, up, up until she paused;  _ so close.  _ Her face was mere inches away from yours, allowing you to take in the intoxicating scent of her perfume mixed with a hint of smoke, and you had to push down the urge to lunge forward and kiss her. 

"Let's get rid of this too, hmm?"

She asked with a small smile playing on her lips, toying with the seam of your bra, and you nodded instantly. She leaned forward, probably unnecessarily close, reached around to unclasp the piece of lingerie, and did she...did she just  _ kiss  _ your shoulder? The mere idea seemed so unreal and unfathomable that you decided you had just hallucinated. She pulled back, carefully sliding the straps down your arms, making your whole body tremble as her fingers brushed across your skin; when in Heaven had you become so sensitive? She dropped the bra behind you, and then without preamble, her fingers were where you desperately needed them, making your hips jerk when they grazed your clit. She drew teasing circles for what seemed like an eternity as you desperately bucked your hips in search of more contact, but she seemed completely unbothered.

"You made quite the mess last time…"

She mused, and you gasped, your already flushed chest and face heating up even further; had it really been significant enough for her to remember? Her fingertips left your clit then, lazily exploring your folds, slick with arousal, and your breath caught in your throat as the knot in your lower abdomen tightened. She seemed intent on drawing this out, and you couldn't decide whether it was bliss or torture. 

"And did you take good care of that mess after you left?”

You whined, biting hard on your lower lip as you nodded shyly. And then, she was teasing your entrance, easily coating her fingers with your arousal considering how  _ obscenely wet  _ you were. Your chest heaved in anticipation, and you cried out when she unexpectedly  _ pinched  _ your clit before leaning in, her hot breath against your ear making you dizzy.

_ “Tell me...how many times did you come around your own fingers wishing they were mine?” _

You let out a guttural moan, clenching around nothing as her fingers seemed to now be hovering just out of reach while she slightly stood back to scan your face, her other hand firmly placed on your hip to keep you still. The sound of her low, raspy voice rang and echoed in your ears, your heart pounding in your chest, and you stared into her hypnotising eyes, which seemed to see right through you, as a way to anchor yourself. You speechlessly opened and closed your mouth a few times, then choked on your words when her hand came to your breast, twisted a stiff nipple, and her lips curled into a devilish grin at your reaction. You thought she had gotten you bare for her own selfish pleasure, and yet she was surprising you once more.

“I- I…”

“Words, Y/N.”

She said dryly, then ran her hand down your torso until her thumb was pressing against your clit, making a tear of desperation prick your eye.

_ “F-five...” _

Her brow rose almost comically.

“Five? I’m impressed.”

And it was hard to tell if she truly was because of how sarcastic she sounded. You whimpered helplessly as she stroked across your labia, spreading your wetness almost as if without any purpose, your hips jerking uncontrollably every time her thumb brushed over your sensitive bundle of nerves, and she seemed borderline amused with toying with you. 

“Do you want me to  _ fuck you _ ?”

And as pathetic as it was, you thought you just might have come from her saying those words alone, and like  _ that.  _ You felt almost unbearably hot, desperately aroused, and feeling  _ her  _ desire through the spark of your mingling magic under your skin made it all the more intense.

_ “P-please.” _

“Hmm...please what?”

_ “Please fuck me, Directrix Spellman…” _

She let out a faint groan at that, a pleased expression on her face.  _ Good to know.  _ Then, her middle finger was slowly sliding inside of you, and you let out a soft moan of relief, gazing into sea-green eyes, the black of her dilated pupils almost entirely engulfing the enchanting colours. She fucked you at a torturously slow pace, steadily pumping in and out of you, and you heard her bite back a moan when you clenched around her.

"Oh, darling...you're so  _ tight _ ."

She noted delightedly, making you whimper as you blushed again, and if she didn't stop talking like that, you feared you might come undone embarrassingly fast; and deep inside, you wished for this to last forever. You let out a hoarse moan when her thumb swiped over your sensitive clit, once, twice, and then, it was gone.

"Do you want more?"

You nodded frantically, and she raised an expectant eyebrow as she stilled inside you.  _ Well, if that isn't some sort of power kink. _

_ "More...please." _

She hummed, a faint smile on her lips.

"You're being such a polite girl today…but something tells me you will soon do something to anger me just to feel my cane against your pretty little ass, isn't that right? Or a whip? A flogger, perhaps?" 

_ "Fuck." _

You hissed, nodding once more.

"Now, now, Y/N...no need for such  _ foul  _ language."

She teased, with a hint of amusement in her voice. Then, she added her ring finger, making you let out a loud moan that almost turned into a sob when she  _ curled _ , hitting a spot you hadn't even known existed. Her pace was relentless now, had you panting and bracing yourself against the desk on trembling arms. She drew feather-light circles over your clit, stroking your inner walls in a come-hither motion that made you moan in ecstasy, almost constantly. She was fucking you hard and fast, her hot, uneven breaths fanning over your face mingling with your own.

“Can you hear how wet you are for me?”

And you could. Along with your ragged breaths and the furious pounding of your heart, you could hear nothing else; the indecent, bordering on pornographic sounds of your dripping cunt as she slid in and out of you. You nodded, your eyes fluttering shut, and you whined, probably too loudly. You were aware of your arousal all but flooding her palm as the heel of her hand pressed against your swollen clit with each thrust, the mere thought making every muscle in your abdomen clench and spasm.

“You take me so well, Y/N...such a good girl for me.”

She praised, and you cried out when she suddenly added a third finger with surprising ease. You forced your eyes open to meet her burning gaze as she let you adjust for a moment, stroking inside of you slowly before steadily increasing her pace again. You messily rocked your hips as best you could to meet her thrusts, and you involuntarily wrapped your legs around her to steady yourself, heels digging into the back of her thighs as if you were trying to draw her closer. You were too far gone to fully realise what you were doing, but she didn’t admonish you, kept fucking you until you could feel your climax nearing.

“Can you take more? Just one more for your Directrix?”

She asked, almost innocently, and you let out a strangled moan as she scissored her fingers inside you, already filling and stretching you in ways you had never been before. Your mind spun, clouded with arousal; you’d never taken more than three, but you found that from her, you did want more, and a knot of apprehension mixed with the overwhelming desire to please her formed in the pit of your stomach. She pressed her thumb against your clit, smirking when you almost choked on air.

“Yes! I..please give me more...”

You somehow managed, looking at her pleadingly. She drew half-out, and you exhaled shakily in anticipation as you felt the tip of her pinky nudging at your entrance.

“Relax for me, darling.”

You took a couple of deep breaths, feeling a light sheen of sweat forming on your brow, and on your flushed chest as a few droplets slid down between your breasts, your stiff nipples almost painfully neglected, begging for the attention you wouldn’t dare ask for. And then, she was slowly easing into you, carefully, searching your face for any signs of discomfort. You gasped when her fingers slipped in to the knuckles, and you must have made some sort of grimace as you felt the slight burn of being so full for the first time, because her eyes seemed to suddenly fill with concern, and she stilled.

“Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

“N-no. Please don’t stop.  _ Please…” _

“Shh…”

She soothed, gently tucking behind your ear a strand of hair that had stuck to your temple. She started moving carefully, stroking inside of you and curling her fingers against your g-spot, making you cry out as her thumb was back on your aching clit, pulling you towards a precipice, towards the brink of overstimulation. It was all almost too much. She didn’t hold back a moan when you rhythmically clenched and relaxed around her fingers, which sent a shiver up your spine as your legs started shaking, and it felt as if Hellfire itself was licking at your insides, burning deliciously, with overwhelming intensity.

“That’s it. Just like that...you’re-”

Your orgasm seemed to take you both by surprise as you came with a silent scream, the evidence of your pleasure spilling into her hand, onto the desk, and she moaned at the sight. It was almost frustrating to see her still somehow looking rather composed after fucking you into oblivion, turning you into a complete mess while she barely looked one ounce dishevelled.

"Oh, Y/N…"

But then, she started moving again, making you gasp in shock, panting hard as you focused on her lustful gaze.

"Can you give me one more?"

You nodded your head, squeezing your eyes shut, and then, embarrassingly soon, you moaned loudly as she stroked your walls  _ just right _ , the heel of her hand pressing against your aching clit, and you felt another small gush of wetness spill out of you, your insides quivering. You whimpered helplessly while she helped you through the aftershocks, slowing her pace until you eventually relaxed and she eased out of you, and you exhaled shakily at the sudden emptiness. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and you gave her a dazed smile, but then it almost felt like your soul left your body as she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking and licking them clean, moaning and giving you a salacious look that made your clit twitch. Your eyes shut of their own accord, though all you could see behind your lids was what she'd just done. You managed to finally steady your breathing, then felt her warm hand on your knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Look at me.”

You obeyed, meeting her burning gaze through hooded eyes. She traced your bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, and you involuntarily parted them slightly, then took the digit in your mouth, delicately sucking on it, and she sighed at the gesture as a fond smile spread across her face.

“What do you want, sweet girl?”

You almost melted at that.  _ To touch you. To kiss you. To taste you. To…  _ Your mind spun and all your nerves were set alight, but you couldn’t ask for those things, believed you  _ shouldn’t want  _ those things, and she'd  _ already  _ given you so much more than you could have wished for. Then it seemed your brain chose to short-circuit.

“Your mouth.”

You blurted out, and froze in horror, expecting her to maybe slap you, or worse, pull back and silently order you to just  _ get the Heaven out.  _ But then, she just smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to the apple of your cheek before leaning in to whisper in your ear, her hands pressed at your side on the desk, shrouding you in her addictive scent and the warmth of her body, soft hair tickling your face.

_ “And where do you want my mouth?” _

Your breath caught in your throat, your heart pounding  _ way too fast. _

“A... _ anywhere…” _

She hummed, then nipped at your earlobe before taking her time licking a path down the curve of your neck, feeling your bounding pulse on her tongue as she sucked on the soft skin of your throat, making you tremble against her as you didn't quite know what to do with your hands, afraid to touch her.

_ "Z-Zelda…" _

Your eyes widened as soon as her name slipped past your lips in a desperate whisper, terrified, but she let out a soft, playful chuckle.

"Just don't call me that in class."

She mumbled against your skin as both her hands covered yours, and a wave of relief washed over you, causing a flutter in the pit of your stomach as you let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a moan when she sucked harder on your pulse point, hopefully leaving a mark. She grazed her teeth down your neck, then kissed and nipped across your collarbones, making you shiver as your eyes fluttered shut. 

Then it all stopped, but you could feel her breath ghosting over your face, and she brought a hand to your cheek before she softly pressed her lips to yours. Your heart thundered against your ribcage and you involuntarily wrapped an arm around her torso, hand placed on her upper back as you sighed against her mouth, realising you had yearned for this for much longer than you had thought. You whimpered at the sudden loss of contact when she pulled back, looked deeply into your eyes, and it felt like you could get a glimpse of the real Zelda Spellman then, an indecipherable side of herself you'd never seen her show before, making you wonder what more she hid beneath the surface and fuelling the unprompted desire to see more of it.

Your gaze nervously flitted between her eyes and her mouth, but then her slightly parted lips curved into a smile and before you could stop yourself, you lunged forward, crashing your lips together a little more forcefully than intended, and she moaned in surprise at your unexpected boldness, reaching around to tangle her fingers in your hair, tugging lightly, pulling a groan from deep within your chest. She licked across your bottom lip, then bit down playfully, and you gasped, suddenly insecure, thinking you might cross a line for some reason. But then, it seemed she could read your mind as a low chuckle rose from her throat, and suddenly her tongue was entwining with yours, dancing languidly as she explored your mouth with abandon, and you moaned into the kiss. She tasted of power, of something dark and intangible and so delicious that made you crave more. When you parted for breath, she gave you a devious smirk that had your insides quivering in anticipation for...something. 

And then, she was kissing down your neck once more, fingers running down your sternum, tracing the swell of your breast before her mouth followed the same path until her tongue swirled around a stiff nipple, then suckled lightly, and you took a shaky breath, instinctively arching against her. You felt her smile against your skin as she shifted to give the other side equal attention, and your heart fluttered in your chest like a cluster of a million butterflies. You thought this might end here, but then she was placing a trail of kisses and licks down your stomach, until she was gracefully sinking to her knees before you and pulled you to the very edge of the desk with firm hands gripping your hips. Your breath caught, mind spinning, because surely this wasn't real, you must have been in the middle of some delirious fever dream. She was on her knees, and yet she had complete dominance over you, still exuded just as much power, if not more.

_ "You might want to hold on to something for what I'm going to do next." _

She muttered as she nipped at your hipbone, and you did as told, gripping the edge of the desk with already shaky hands while looking down at her through hooded eyes. She kissed the inside of your thighs, upward until she was teasingly close to your outer labia. And then, her tongue darted out, tracing aimless patterns over flushed, sensitive skin as she seemed to take her time once more, and you whimpered pitifully, trying to keep still as you felt your desperation rising, tugging low in your abdomen like a spent string about to break loose. 

After what felt like an eternity, she firmly drew her tongue up your slit, parting soft, drenched folds as your cunt already throbbed with want, all while looking up at you through fluttering eyelashes, and you let out a low moan of relief. You swore under your breath when she flicked the tip of her tongue underneath the hood of your clit before wrapping her lips around it, suckling gently, and you thought you might have died and gone to Hell.

_ Praise Lilith!  _ You thought as you breathed out the redhead's name like another prayer, lost in pleasure, and she moaned into you, face buried between your thighs, the vibrations shooting up your spine and making you tremble.

Then, you froze and almost jumped out of your skin when a cloud of black, thick smoke erupted in the far corner of the office and the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen -well, along with Zelda Spellman, that is- appeared in an armchair, smirking devilishly as her piercing blue eyes seemed to flash red for the briefest second before she pressed her index finger to her lips, ordering you to stay silent. You stared as she seductively crossed her legs, and you took in perfectly sculpted calves and a teasing glance of freckled thighs as her tight black dress hiked up her legs ever so slightly. The temperature in the room seemed to suddenly rise like in the middle of an inferno, and your clouded, arousal-addled mind couldn't tell if it was the High Priestess' doing or the presence of the mysterious, regal-looking woman. A scent of fire and brimstone mixed with spices and vaguely floral notes permeated the air around you, something frighteningly dark seeping into your bones, and you couldn't understand how Zelda hadn't noticed the shift in the atmosphere. 

You cried out when the Directrix slid her tongue inside you, her nose pressing against your swollen bundle of nerves, and you held on to the desk so hard you were certain your knuckles had turned white. The redhead all but growled into you when you clenched around her tongue, and the other woman's overwhelmingly burning gaze made something tug at your insides, and a small gush of wetness trickled into Zelda's mouth before she moved back up and latched onto your clit. You were panting, chest heaving with strained breaths as you felt yourself being pulled towards something extraordinary. 

Your eyes widened as you noticed glowing blue light surrounding the brunette like dancing flames of Hellfire, and only then did realisation come crashing down on you like a bucket of ice.  _ Lilith.  _ She smirked knowingly at your reaction, and you let out a high pitched moan bordering on a scream when the High Priestess started eating you out with an unexpected sort of hunger, pressing herself so impossibly close you wondered if she could even breathe. You groaned, on the brink of overstimulation as you feared you might just collapse under her ministrations, but she thankfully held firmly on to your upper thighs, nails digging into soft flesh.

And then, you were virtually hypnotized as the gorgeous woman-  _ Queen -  _ slowly uncrossed her legs, sank back into the armchair, and ran long fingers up a toned thigh in the most tantalising fashion. You almost choked; she...surely she wouldn't...But then, her hand disappeared under her dress, and she sighed in pleasure, eyes fluttering enchantingly for a few moments before they snapped back open to lock with yours, and it was almost unbearable; the Queen of Hell herself before you with a hand between her thighs, the High Priestess with her face buried between your own. The First Witch seemed to touch herself almost without purpose, like she wasn't even intent on bringing herself over the edge, as if her actions were merely made to tease you to  _ death.  _

Without warning, the redheaded witch entered you with two fingers, groaning when she was met with tight, wet heat as you almost instantly clenched around her, then she pressed her tongue flat against you over her fingers, and you threw your head back, a strangled moan erupting from your throat as your breaths came in short and fast. She stared up at you, meeting your gaze with dark eyes, pupils blown wide in lust as she curled her fingers in a come hither motion.

"By Lilith, Y/N, you taste so good. You feel so good...so warm...so  _ wet...so lush… _ "

You whined, briefly shifting your gaze back to the demoness lurking in the corner, and you could tell she was suppressing her moans, or any other sounds of pleasure, as her hips rocked against her hand almost imperceptibly. The conviction that it had been her High Priestess' words that did this to her made you clench again, your aching clit throbbing against Zelda's tongue. At this point, you were sure the First Witch had cast some sort of powerful cloaking spell, because you couldn't accept the idea of the redhead being still completely oblivious to her presence. You whimpered helplessly as your head slumped down against your flushed chest, unable to tear your eyes from the Directrix when she drove back in, eagerly lapping at sodden folds while starting to fuck you faster.

It felt terribly exposing, being like this, an open, ruined mess in front of the two most powerful witches you knew of. You'd never been watched in this way in the throes of ecstasy, only during orgies but no one was paying such intense, undivided attention to you, and you would have expected to feel ashamed, if not humiliated, but surprisingly enough, it was more arousing than anything, brought you to new heights of pleasure. You started rocking your hips clumsily, meeting the redhead's mouth and somehow trying to draw her fingers deeper into you. 

It was all too much; your every nerve ending set alight and clouding your brain into a trance-like state, the air around you crackling with electricity like before a powerful storm, tickling your bare, overheated skin. Your head spun, and you were barely even capable of coherent thought at this point as you didn't know where to look, couldn’t focus your eyes nor your attention, your graze flitting between the redhead, whose eyes were now closed, and the demoness slightly squirming under her own hand in the corner, surrounded by Hellfire; you were completely entranced as your vision came in and out of focus, giving you some sort of tunnel vision. And then, you felt as if your brain went into overdrive as the High Priestess suddenly added a finger, licking teasing patterns over your throbbing clit. You were close,  _ so close,  _ and you let out a strangled moan, your hand flying to auburn locks, fingers tangling in them reverently, and Zelda didn’t protest as she growled into you. She fucked you fast, curling her fingers, the wet sounds of thrusting utterly  _ obscene _ making you flutter around her digits. It was as if two powerful magnets were pulling and pushing at your insides, splitting apart opposing desires; you were desperate for release at this point, while simultaneously being desperate for this not to end. 

Just as you felt yourself about to fall, your orgasm deliciously threatening to come crashing down on you, the burning in your lower abdomen bordering on unbearable, you just...couldn’t. You let out a string of pitiful whimpers, and you felt stuck in this torturous limbo, an endless loop of pleasure and denial, the throbbing heat between your legs becoming  _ painful  _ as your breaths grew more and more erratic, making tears prick the corner of your eyes.

Then, you looked back up at _her,_ really _looked_ _at her_ , and you heard a low, breathy yet blood-chilling voice reverberating inside your mind, vibrating in a strange, dizzying way.

_ Oh, poor little witch...you were ever so close, weren’t you? Did you want to come? _

_ She  _ was doing this,  _ Lilith _ was holding your orgasm at bay, and as she saw the realisation dawning upon you, her mouth split into a feral grin, showing enough teeth to prove her true nature. You whined, automatically nodding sharply while hoping the redhead wouldn’t see. The demoness raised an eyebrow, and then some invisible force tweaked your nipples, twisting and pinching before pulling not so gently, making you cry out into the almost suffocating air of the room. 

_ Please… _

You thought in a desperate plea, even if you weren’t sure she could hear you, but she must have, because she just kept smirking at you, evidently taking unashamed, sadistic pleasure in torturing you. You felt something boil inside you; a strange collision of worship and hate, of awe and anger, and she dared to  _ laugh  _ as you must have unintentionally glared at her, but the desperate need to finish ended up winning over as you let your eyes flutter shut, still seeing the picture of the High Priestess on her knees in your mind.

_ Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night _

_ First among women, and First among witches _

She eyed you curiously then, seeming to be genuinely surprised, and a low groan vibrated inside your chest as you saw the hand between her thighs speeding up slightly, her eyes slowly closing.

_ Thy power be our eternal guide _

_ Through the Darkness and through the Light _

_ Through Life and through Death _

_ And all that may exist in between  _

You sighed heavily, distracted by the Directrix’ firm tongue on your aching, desperately wet cunt, briefly opening your eyes to get a glimpse of her slightly flushed face and swollen lips as she suckled on your clit, raked her nails down your thighs, sending a shiver up your spine. Something that sounded like a frustrated grunt came from the demoness as you shifted your gaze to see her rocking her hips against her hand, getting lost, and you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself.

_ Blessed are we to be descended from you _

_ Who braved the great unknown in the name of Freedom _

_ Who fled the Garden in the first act of rebellion _

_ Who refused to be contained in an oppressive kingdom _

_ One which threatened your womanhood and independance _

You weren’t even sure where you were going at this point, thoughts spinning and swirling in your mind at an alarming speed as you unleashed all the ways in which the Goddess had always inspired you, instilled in you the firm conviction that women and witches were far more powerful than men and warlocks had allowed them to believe.

_ You harnessed your unbounded potential  _

_ To overthrow cursed Lucifer _

_ And made your glorious ascent to the Throne _

_ Proclaiming the transcendental power that is your own _

She let out a breathy moan through slightly parted lips, and you felt a tug in your chest, your heart clenching as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

_ My Queen, ruler of Hell _

_ Dark mother of all witches _

_ May your reign last until the End of Days _

_ Let us worship you, until the hour of our death _

_ And the fires of Hell shall burn, _

_ until the world is turned to ashes for you _

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she reached her peak, hips jerking, and it was the most entrancingly erotic thing you had ever witnessed. Her chest heaved, once, twice, before her eyes snapped open and she suddenly seemed to come back to herself, her gaze burning through your soul, smirking when you gasped upon feeling sparks of magic against your inner walls. You gulped, fluttering around Zelda’s fingers as the First Witch’s hand emerged from underneath her dress, delicate fingers coated in her arousal, glistening in the blue light of Hellfire. She brought them up to her mouth, humming as she sucked them clean, then teasingly bit down, grinning around the digits.

_ Please, my Queen _

_ Please, let me come _

_ I beg of you. It...it hurts _

With a graceful wave of her hand, she let everything go, and you  _ sobbed _ as the avalanche of stimulation rushed back to your every nerve, tears forming in your eyes and making your insides quiver in a full-body shudder. Lilith smiled at you then, a genuine, unexpectedly warm sort of smile, and you felt butterflies flutter in the pit of your stomach as the look you gave her couldn’t be described as anything less than adoring. You whined loudly, staring down at the High Priestess, who smirked up at you, dark eyes filled with lust, and with one, two perfectly angled thrusts of her fingers and a graze of her teeth over your clit, you came screaming her name, chanting it like a prayer as you gushed into her mouth. Your whole body shook and spasmed, walls clamping down almost painfully hard around her fingers as she gently licked at you through the aftershocks, prolonging your orgasm. This was a different kind of release, something much deeper and more powerful than anything you had ever experienced before as your senses were heightened, and you felt your magic thrum through your veins, a dizzying sort of electricity caressing your skin. Your chest heaved, unwanted tears rolled down your cheeks as your head spun and you started to fear you might pass out. 

But then, Zelda was on her feet, a comforting hand on your thigh as the other cupped your cheek, wiping away your tears with the pad of her thumb before she pressed an almost chaste kiss to your lips. When you parted, your bottom lip quivered of its own accord, and you looked at her through bleary eyes as she tucked a damp strand of hair behind your ear, smiling softly. Before you could stop yourself, you lunged forward and tightly wrapped your arms around her, pathetically clinging to her like a small child, stifling your whimpers in the crook of her neck. If she was taken aback, she didn’t show it, just held you against her chest as she stroked your hair and repeated soothing whispers of  _ you’re alright _ ,  _ you did so well _ , and  _ I’m so proud of you  _ that only made more tears gather in your eyes. 

You had all but forgotten the Queen of Hell's presence, but were shaken when you heard a low  _ thank you _ ring inside your mind, and you shifted slightly to rest your chin on the redhead's shoulder, meeting Lilith's gaze as you smiled tiredly through your confusion. The flames had vanished, but her impossibly gorgeous, hypnotising blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter, making her look positively  _ divine.  _

You held on to the High Priestess for as long as she let you, until she felt your breathing slowly evening out, then she pulled back, locking eyes with you. 

"Are you alright?"

The seemingly genuine care in her voice made your heart flutter as you nodded your head, now aware of the slight strain in your every muscle, your entire body utterly spent, feeling the pleasant, lingering ache between your legs. You sighed, and bit your bottom lip anxiously, hoping you wouldn't be humiliating yourself.

"Can I...d-do you want me to-"

That certainly was a way of putting it, because **you** _desperately_ longed to touch her, to reach between her legs and see if fucking you had left a mess there. She chuckled at your sudden shyness, taking in the endearing blush that crept up your tear-stained cheeks, then brought a warm, comforting hand to your cheek, lingering there for a brief moment before she placed it on your shoulder.

"Perhaps next time. You need to rest, Y/N."

As if on cue, you yawned, making her smile softly, but the look in her eyes seemed to clearly say  _ told you so _ . Her words played on repeat in your head.  _ Next time… _ and the thought that she wanted to see you again filled you with hope, and...pride.

She conjured a tall glass of water, and you stared dumbly for a moment, still in utter disbelief of all that had just happened.

“Drink up. I fear you might have gotten quite....dehydrated.”

She said with a rather smug smile, making chuckle nervously, blushing as you took the proffered glass gratefully and took a sip, before downing it, realising how truly thirsty you were. You swiftly vanished it when you were done. And then, she leaned forward, pressing an almost reverent kiss to your forehead before she reached behind you to fetch your bra, then silently put it on you as you sat there, holding yourself upright as best you could with a still hazy mind. She snapped her fingers and you found yourself in your clothes, feeling your cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as you suddenly became  _ very  _ aware of your absent underwear and the feeling of your slightly sticky inner thighs. She certainly didn't  _ need  _ to dress you, but that fact that she did it regardless made your insides feel all warm and fuzzy. 

You eyed the piece of lingerie that sat in the chair, then looked back up at her through hooded eyes, her own glinting mischievously as she smirked. She picked them up, made a show of stuffing them in her pocket.

"These are utterly ruined, dear. I don't think they will be of much use."

You hummed in agreement as your pupils dilated briefly; it was completely undeniable. An odd, though not uncomfortable sort of silence stretched between you, then you hopped off the desk, but had to grab on to her shoulders to steady yourself as your limbs virtually felt like jelly. You hesitantly gave her a last kiss, wanting to commit to memory the perfect shape of her lips, the intoxicating taste and scent of her. She sighed, and reached up to wipe away the remnants of her lipstick from the corner of your mouth with her thumb.

"Now, off with you."

She ordered, though not unkindly, so you nodded and gave her a bright smile, then took a breath and circled her to make your way out, acknowledging Lilith with a shy smile and a bow of your head, truly taking in the fact you had been blessed with  _ her  _ presence. When you exited the office, your heart skipped a beat, an unexpected thrill shooting up your spine as you noticed the door had been left unlocked...

\-----

Zelda heaved a breath, leaning forward against her desk for a moment before she conjured a lit cigarette perched on its vintage holder, taking a deep, appreciative drag.

"My, my, Zelda...I never thought I would see my dear High Priestess  _ on her knees  _ for a  _ student." _

The demoness purred, gracefully standing up from the armchair. The redhead whipped around so abruptly she just might have snapped her neck, ash flying off the tip of the cigarette before gliding down to the floor. She glared at her, but stood tall, not an ounce of shame on her face, seeming to be barely even surprised by her presence. In fact, knowing her lover had been there the entire -or at least for a long enough- time only reignited the flames of lust in her lower abdomen, so her voice came out huskier when she spoke.

"Are you  _ jealous _ , my Queen?"

She asked, and the First Witch smirked while she sashayed along the bookshelves, fingering the spines and bibelots as if she owned them all, her gaze never leaving Zelda’s.

“Jealous? Oh, no. It was  _ quite the show, _ if you ask me…”

There was something in those penetrating blue eyes, a devilish glint that was purely Lilith and that always made the Spellman matriarch’s heart pound in her chest, leaving her momentarily at a loss for words; she simply  _ knew  _ what the demoness had done. The brunette slowly walked up to her, took the cigarette from shaky fingers before crushing it in the crystal ashtray that sat on the desk beside the other woman, swallowing all her personal space while doing so. The all-consuming heat which emanated from the First Witch’s body enveloped the redhead, making her feel almost as if she were burning up under the suddenly too many layers of clothes, in a way that was bordering on suffocating. 

"You've gotten yourself a very pretty new plaything, hmm?"

The older woman mused with a teasing lilt in her voice as she absently twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger, and the High Priestess scoffed, rolling her eyes in disbelief, but she didn't try -or want- to move away.

"Don't call her that."

The older woman hummed noncommittally, then took a step back, feigning indifference, but Zelda swiftly wrapped an arm around her lover’s waist, her other hand tangling in her perfect mass of dark curls as she pulled her in for a crushing kiss, making the demoness gasp in surprise. The brunette’s hand snaked around to the nape of the High Priestess’ neck, fingers lightly caressing the soft skin there, knowing it always made the redhead shiver, goosebumps rise all over her. There was a wanton sort of urgency to their kiss as they moaned against the other’s mouth, sparks of desire flying between them like electricity. When they were forced to part for breath, lungs screaming for oxygen, Zelda shrugged of her blazer, carelessly threw it onto her desk chair before she turned back around to meet Lilith’s lips again, then moved down to her neck, placing bruising kisses there. The brunette let out a low laugh from deep within her chest at her lover’s eagerness, moaning as she bit down just above her collarbone before soothingly laving the mark with her tongue.

“What do you want, my love?”

She felt the redhead’s hot breath against her skin as she huffed.

“Let’s not play games, Lily.”

She said with a hoarse voice, filled with lust. And then, her hand was sliding down Lilith’s side, her thigh, until she could reach up between her legs, her own cunt clenching around nothing as she was met with her bare centre, slick with warm wetness. She wasted no time before sliding two fingers inside of her, pressing the heel of her hand against her clit, already feeling it throb rhythmically. The demoness moaned and groaned, letting out small, painfully erotic gasps with every thrust, her head slumping down against the redhead’s shoulder before she started nibbling on the sensitive skin of her throat, upward until she reached the shell of her ear. She whispered through ragged breaths as Zelda curled her fingers, expertly stroking inside her, making the brunette whine and tremble.

“ _ Fuck, Zelda...did- did it leave you all wet and wanting? Fucking your student into oblivion? Having her gush into your mouth?” _

The Spellman witch only growled as an answer, shutting Lilith up with a searing kiss, swallowing her loud moans of pleasure as she sped up her hand. Soon enough, the demoness clenched around her fingers, coming with a silent scream, gasping Zelda’s name like a mantra between strained, panting breaths as the redhead stroked inside her until she came down from her peak. She gently slid out of her, bringing her hand up to her mouth to suck her fingers clean, moaning at the taste as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When she opened them, the demoness was met with her burning gaze, pupils blown wide with arousal. They stared at each other, the High Priestess’ chest heaving with anticipation as the heat that had pooled in her lower abdomen kept growing. She lunged forward, kissing her lover with abandon as they explored the other’s mouth, while clumsily fiddling with the zipper of her trousers. Lilith smirked devilishly when she pulled back, grabbing her wrist, making the redhead send her a murderous glare that only made the Queen of Hell laugh before she spoke in a low, sultry voice, barely above a whisper.

“How badly do you want me to fuck you, Zelda?”

The redhead groaned, squirming against the desk as the brunette nudged her legs apart, nestling herself between them and pressing her body against her lover, who involuntarily bucked her hips, desperate for any kind of friction.

“You know how badly. Now, just  _ get on with it.” _

She all but hissed, and Lilith raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow, then her hand flew up to Zelda’s throat before she fisted her blouse, pulling at the collar quite roughly; she wouldn’t choke her, for she froze for a second as her lover’s eyes widened in fear.

“Is that any way to speak to your Queen, little witch?”

She snarled, teeth bared, and the younger woman whimpered, looking at her pleadingly.

“Please fuck me, Lilith.”

The demoness’ expression softened slightly then, and she slid her hand down into her pants, cupped her through thin lace, moaning as she found the material soaked through.

“There’s a good girl. I do so love it when you beg.”


End file.
